


Shifting Pack Dynamics

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [565]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:31:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8744992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "You were right, Margot," she finally says, some of her tension bleeding away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 November 2016  
> Word Count: 294  
> Prompt: try  
> Summary: "You were right, Margot," she finally says, some of her tension bleeding away.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately five months after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I expect that I'll get some flack for this one. I'm okay with that. I wanted to explore this idea with the shifting dynamics between Ann and the hellhounds, so I did.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"You want me to do what?" Ann stares at Margot, who smiles serenely at her. "Margot, you've got to be kidding me. This isn't realistic. They're not pets."

Margot raises both eyebrows and stares pointedly at her. "Do I look like I'm kidding, Ann? I understand that they're not pets, but they have a connection with you. Surely you can't deny that."

"No, but…" Ann's words trail off as she looks at the trio of hounds stretched out in the sun dappled grass. "I don't have the kind of connection with them that you and Jacob have. It's different."

"It could have shifted in focus, Ann. You won't know until you try. If it doesn't work out, then you can harangue me for making you look undignified."

Ann chuckles softly at that. "Like you'd let me harangue you without returning it in kind."

"Are you going to do this or not?" Margot stares at her for a long moment or two.

"Fine," Ann finally says. "Yes, I'll do it."

She takes a deep breath, then sets the blanket on the ground and sits down. She no more than gets comfortable when the alpha gets up and moves closer. The beta and omega follow behind it until all three stand directly in front of her. She meets the alphas gaze openly, not intending to back down to the trio at all. In the space between one breath and the next, the alpha settles in front of her, head resting heavily in her lap. Ann smiles and gently pets its head, not nearly as surprised when the beta and omega follow suit, all three of their heads vying for space in her lap.

"You were right, Margot," she finally says, some of her tension bleeding away.


End file.
